Any Way You Want it
by swaswj
Summary: A brief argument turns into a challenge. Misao has something up her sleeve, but things don't go as planned. Misao/Yahiko pegging


_f/b, rom?, shota, strapon_

_Any Way You Want It_

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao yelled out as she walked through the seemingly deserted Aoiya. She grumbled to herself, realizing that he had slipped away again. The teenaged kunoichi let out a loud sigh as she wandered into the dining room, wearing her slightly-more-normal blue shorts and shirt instead of her ninja gear.

As the early afternoon light filtered in through the small windows Misao called out one more time, "Aoshi-sama!"

Abruptly she stopped in her tracks, looking at the table. Quickly looking left and right to make sure nobody was there, she leaned down and snatched up the small jug. Grinning mischievously, the under-aged girl took a long swallow of the warm sake.

"He's not here," came an irate voice from behind. Misao sucked some of the burning liquid down the wrong tube and began coughing violently. She quickly slammed the small jug back down on the table as she spun around, wiping her forearm across her face.

Yahiko came walking through the doorway, then, and she sighed in relief. She still tried to act innocent even while the heady warmth began spreading through her. Yahiko, wearing his usual dull yellow kimono and green hakama, gave her a suspicious look. The tan-skinned ten-year-old was frowning as he walked in, although the expression softened just slightly as he looked at her.

"Aoshi's at the shrine again, like he has been every day." Yahiko walked past her as if heading toward the door. As soon as his back was turned, Misao stuck her tongue out at him. As if he knew, Yahiko turned to look over his shoulder and Misao quickly resumed her innocent expression. "If you really want to see him, why don't you just wake up earlier?"

"I tried that," she protested. "No matter how early I got up, he was already gone! So now I try to catch him when he comes back, but I stay up as late as I can and he still doesn't show up!" That came out louder than she intended.

Yahiko smirked. "Sounds like he's avoiding you." The smirk died away as he turned back around and added, "Man, I don't get it. How could you fall for a gloomy guy like that?"

Misao inwardly sighed. Yahiko had been making comments like that the entire past week since he, Kenshin, and Kaoru had arrived. At first the girl had been angry about the comments toward Aoshi-sama. When she realized what he really meant, she was flattered, but by this point it was just annoying. Hoping to put him on the spot, she blurted out, "So what kind of guy do you think I should fall for?"

Her words stopped him with his hand on the door. Surprised, he turned around. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

Misao grinned, for some reason happy that he hesitated. "Well," she said, waving her arms dramatically, "what kind of guy do you think that I should look for? Yahiko?" She realized that her balance was slightly off, but she grinned wider at his expression.

Slowly, Yahiko turned completely toward her. His expression was completely serious as he looked into her green eyes, and she looked back into his. She thought she saw some undercurrents of emotion in those chocolate orbs, but silently told herself to stop sneaking drinks of sake. Misao waited patiently as he tried to find the best words.

"Misao," he finally said, still meeting her gaze straight on. "You're a wonderful young girl--" The girl frowned at that, thinking of herself as a young _woman_. "--with a very unique personality. You're beautiful, enchanting, and radiant--" Now Misao started blushing, believing she was more 'cute' than any of that. "--with the most amazing lips and incredible eyes.

"You have a fun, fiery passion for life, and a great sense of humor and adventure." Misao was a bit overwhelmed. Where was he getting these things from..? She bit her lip as he went on, his eyes showing only sincerity. "You are also the sexiest girl I know!"

Misao almost fell over backward at hearing him finish up like that! Especially considering the _last_ time she heard him say something like that! Despite all that, he never answered her question, and she was going to point that out when he gave his real finish.

"And..." he said hesitantly, glancing away. "You should find a guy... who knows all that."

Misao bit her lip and looked away. She wished she hadn't asked now. _Yahiko_... she thought sadly, _why can't you understand that I love Aoshi-sama? That I want a man... not a boy?_

"A guy like you?" she asked softly, without thinking it through. On another impulse, she added, "Yahi-kun?"

As if he had used up all his courage with those words, he gave a single cautious nod. His blush was clear even with his tanned complexion.

The young ninja thought for a minute, wishing her head didn't feel so cloudy. She really didn't want to hurt the kid, but she was afraid of letting him hang on. He'd already been quietly chasing after her ever since the time they'd seen each other fight.

Even though Misao had to admit that he was very impressive for a young boy... he was still a boy.

"Yahiko," she said softly, trying to sound firm as well. "You have to understand that I'm a _woman_, and you're still just a boy. I'm in l--"

"A woman?" Yahiko asked with a sneer. "Aren't you missing something most women have, washboard?"

"What!" Misao shouted incredulously, crossing her arms over her small breasts. _What happened to all those sweet words!_ She growled angrily, glowering at the brat. "Kecho Kick!" she shouted, launching her foot at Yahiko's head!

Expecting it, Yahiko already had his shinai up to block. He grinned at her. He blocked twice more and then, facing her down the length of the bamboo sword, in a smooth fighting stance, he told her confidently. "If you want a _man_, though, then I'm as good as they come!"

The girl giggled, forgetting her anger. Did he even have a clue what he was saying? "Is that so, Yahi-_kun_?" she asked, leaning forward and ruffling the kid's disheveled brown hair. Misao realized that she was feeling hot, but she grinned and whispered, "So do you have what it takes to _please_ a woman?"

The young samurai's entire face paled, but to Misao's dismay he called her bluff. "Any way you want it," he said bravely.

Misao blinked in surprise, but then those words struck a chord in her memory, similar to the comments he'd said earlier. Any way you want it...

The kunoichi abruptly laughed out loud. "Oh wow, Yahi-kun," she cried out, laughing too hard, "have you been reading ero-novels?"

_This_ time his entire face turned red! The kid quickly looked left and right, urgently trying to shush her in case someone else came in. Misao laughed harder and leaned toward him conspiratorially. "Come on, Yahi-kun, where are they? I want to see!"

She'd managed to swipe one from Ochika before, maybe the same one Yahiko had read. Misao wished she could find another, but there was no way she could actually buy one, and Ochika hid them better now. It had been incredible reading the passionate story, imagining herself as the maiden... dreaming it was Aoshi-sama's sensual touch...

"I don't have any, you pervert!" Yahiko protested.

"So I'm a pervert?" Misao laughed. "You're the one who was quoting it!"

His face colored up again. "I don't have any...but I did read some of Kaoru's," he admitted, looking away.

The kunoichi giggled again. "You're so cute, Yahi-kun," she teased, hugging him in spite of his protests. It felt like her cheeks were burning, even though he was the embarrassed one.

"I'm not a little kid!" he growled, but she just turned away, still amused by the whole thing. Desperately, he grabbed her wrist. Misao could have pulled away, but for some reason she waited.

"Even if they weren't mine to start," he said quietly, "I meant every word I said, Misao."

The girl slumped. She didn't want to hear that!

"Come on, I'm like six years older than you!"

"And Aoshi's like ten years older than you!" Yahiko countered.

"You're a little kid. This is just a crush -- you'll forget it soon enough!"

"You were younger than me when you fell in love with that gloomy jerk!" Right away, Yahiko blinked, realizing what he said. He quickly crossed his arms over his head, expecting Misao to strike him for calling her Aoshi-sama a jerk.

The teen was too stunned by the L-word to worry about what else he'd said. Misao felt dazed... he hadn't _directly_ said it, but...

This was something Misao had to deal with now, before it got any worse.

"Misao..?"

The teen grinned evilly. Her head still felt a little distant, but the plan she concocted seemed perfect, and even hilarious. She turned back toward Yahiko, knowing it would settle the problem once and for all.

Misao leaned toward the young sword-fighter, casually flipping her head so that her braid hung over the front of her shoulder. Smiling warmly at him, she whispered, "What if I gave you a chance?"

Yahiko looked at her curiously. "A chance?" he asked, not sure what she meant.

"You said it yourself: 'any way you want it.' Right..?" She winked at him.

The kid's eyes popped open but he quickly nodded. "I won't take back my words," he assured her, looking into her eyes. Misao smiled; there was something appealing about that confidence. Another five or six years, he might grow into a fine young man and get almost any girl he wanted.

_Except me_, she thought, leaning closer. _He may be cute, but my heart belongs to Aoshi-sama_. Misao kissed Yahiko's cheek softly and then winked him one more time. "We'll see tonight," she promised, "Yahi-kun." Yahiko barely seemed to hear her, his hand cupping his cheek.

* * *

"Misao?" the young samurai whispered from the hallway.

The girl slid the door open and yanked him inside. The room was far away from where the others were sleeping, but she was still nervous about being caught in the middle of her trap. Misao wasn't sure she could handle that kind of embarrassment.

The small bedroom was simply furnished, just a futon and a small dresser. The teen had covered the window with a black cloth and lit one candle on the dresser. Amusingly, Yahiko actually looked mysterious and sexy in the dim lighting. Misao made sure not to laugh as she wondered what he'd look like later on.

"Alright, Yahi-kun," she whispered, "if you think you're ready, go ahead and take off your clothes. I'll be right back with a surprise for you."

Yahiko looked at her suspiciously. Misao grinned and then whispered in his ear, "Unless you'd rather back down..?"

The kid propped his shinai in the corner. "I already told you, Misao," he said as he shrugged out of the shoulders of his kimono. "I can please you any way you want it." He grinned smugly, and she could tell he knew that this was a game to see who would be the first to chicken out. That was fine, though.

Yahiko turned around and pulled off the white undershirt. Misao frowned, seeing his bared back, and then slipped out the door.

Kid or not, Yahiko looked like he had fought in a war. He had several scars over his arms, back, and shoulders, reminding Misao again that he was tougher than he looked. Most vividly, she pictured the deep purple scar slicing diagonally across his entire back. He'd gotten that wicked gash when defending their home.

_Her_ home. Hers and Okina's and the rest of the Oniwaban. Yahiko, personally, hadn't had anything to gain from the fight, but he had put everything on the line to defend it.

The girl rubbed self-consciously at her right side. She had picked up her own share of small scars, and worried that they made her ugly. The one where that scythe girl-guy-_thing _had crushed her ribs was still vivid, even from the blunt weapon.

Misao slipped into another darkened room a little further down the hallway. She hoped Yahiko could get over her and find a girl -- hopefully closer to his age -- who could appreciate all that he was.

The teen rolled back the futon and opened the secret compartment in the floor. Most of the rooms in the Aoiya had something similar, although the guests were never told. She pulled out a small wooden box and then moved everything back into place.

Misao had snatched this from Omasu's storage cubby earlier, while the inn was still deserted, and then hidden it here for the night. Misao doubted Omasu would notice or care that it was missing, but she didn't want the older girl to know what she was doing.

The box had still been covered in a heavy layer of dust when she grabbed it. Years ago, Ochika had given this to Omasu as a joke gift, always trying to find new ways to embarrass the sweet Omasu. Misao could still picture the devious grin framed by Ochika's long black hair, and more vividly the crimson of Omasu's face as she opened -- and then dropped -- the box.

Misao hadn't been able to see what was inside from her hiding place, but she had snuck in later to peek at it, after Omasu had tucked it far back in her storage space. Once again, Misao popped the latch and slowly pulled open the wooden box.

Inside, looking like it had still never been touched, was a wooden phallus and a series of belts.

The teen wasn't sure _what_ she had been thinking when she came up with this, but now that Yahiko was actually there, she wanted to go through with it. Misao picked up the strange wooden object, marveling at its smooth texture even as she pictured how ridiculous she would look using it. It had a strange buttery softness to it, even though it was firm and hard. What kind of wood was it made of?

Pulling the belts out, Misao quickly discerned how they went together. At first she was going to put it on over her shorts, but then she decided to slip out of them. She tossed the blue cloth aside, standing there in just her shirt and fundoshi as she stared nervously at the unusual toy. Who had come up with the idea to make such a thing?

"Yahi-kun won't wait forever," she told herself out loud, taking in a deep breath. The cool leather straps felt good against her burning skin. Finally, Misao set the base of the tool against her front and set about tightening the belts. There was a knotted cord that ran along the bottom, between her legs -- she was going to leave it loose, but in the end decided to tighten it with everything else.

At last she finished, and closed her eyes, trying to see how it felt. Strangely enough, once the leather warmed up, she barely noticed the straps tied around her. Misao smiled lightly and then moved her hips around. The toy moved only slightly, firmly anchored in place. In fact, the slight bobbing movements pulled on the cord, which almost made it seem like she could feel the phallus itself.

A confused look spread across the teen's face as she moved a little bit more. Despite how she'd been thinking of it, it didn't really feel like a toy. In fact, she thought as she reached down to brush her fingers along it, it gave her a weird sense of power. She looked down at herself, realizing that in the dimness, the pale-colored wood looked almost like part of her. It completely covered the hair that had started to grow.

For some reason she became worried that Yahiko wouldn't think she was sexy. The teen slid out of her shirt, tossing it and the small length of cloth wrapping over with her shorts. Misao sighed, again self-consciously brushing at the hideous scar across her abdomen, just beneath her budding breasts. Sixteen years old, and she still hadn't grown into any womanly curves!

Misao reached into the box and pulled out a small vial. There weren't any instructions, so at first she thought she was supposed to drink it -- for what purpose she couldn't guess -- but a quick sniff revealed that it smelled like regular cooking oil. Uncertainly, she tipped the vial and dribbled a little bit on the tip, spreading it around with her other hand. Misao poured a little more, until the entire shaft and her hand were completely slippery.

The teen blushed, her hand still moving up and down. She realized that she was starting to feel wet.

She lightly thrust her hips at her hand, enjoying the feeling in the knotted cord as she poured a little bit more oil for good measure. Nervous about the strange feelings of power that came with wearing the simple wooden tool, Misao brushed them off as anticipation.

_I can't wait to see little Yahi-kun's face_, she told herself, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

_I just hope he doesn't scream or something_, Misao thought as she tentatively slipped her fingers into the groove in the door. Taking one last breath, Misao slid the door open, stepped into the dark room and closed it.

Yahiko was kneeling on the futon, facing the doorway. As the teen stepped in, his eyes widened considerably. Misao smiled nervously as his mouth hung partially open. She noticed that the thin candle had burned almost halfway down.

_Why isn't he freaking out?_ she wondered. Misao felt her cheeks burning as she noticed that the young swordsman was... in a ready position. Misao glanced over to the candle and nearly slapped herself in the forehead.

Yahiko had piled his clothes on the dresser. The light from the candle didn't even reach her bellybutton! So he... This time her whole body flushed red when she realized he was staring at her breasts. _Well_, Misao thought, a little embarrassed, _at least he thinks you're hot_.

Determined not to give up, yet, Misao walked forward a few steps, trying to swing her hips. Yahiko still didn't stir, watching her raptly as she came closer. _Damn it!_ Misao growled to herself, _why won't he take his eyes off my breasts! I mean, I guess it's flattering, but..._

Even as she started thinking that, Yahiko's eyes moved. His gaze met hers, and the longing in them made her knees tremble. Misao took one more step forward, and then dropped down to her knees, right in front of him. Yahiko, his eyes never leaving hers, leaned up on his knees...and pressed his lips softly against hers.

This wasn't going at all as planned.

Misao wanted to pull away, wanted to knock the kid upside the head and get out of there. She wanted to go find Aoshi-sama!

She also wanted to stay right there.

Yahiko gave her another long, desperate kiss. Encouraged because she didn't pull away -- even if she wasn't returning the kisses -- the young boy reached up to softly cup her small breasts. Misao growled reflexively, but Yahiko pulled away and moved his lips to the side of her neck.

Misao gasped as his lips and tongue immediately found a sensitive patch of skin. Taking advantage of her hesitation, Yahiko softly squeezed down on her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumbs. The teen realized she was already panting for breath, and desperately tried to get the kid to back off. "Ya...hi...ko..!" she whispered angrily.

The boy pulled away from her neck and, before she could react, had pressed his lips against hers again. Without thinking, she was kissing him back while his hands still sent tingles through her chest. Stunned at herself, Misao pulled her head back -- involuntarily pushing her breasts against his hands -- only to have Yahiko turn to the other side of her neck and run his tongue sensuously along her collarbone.

Yahiko's hands started getting rougher on her, and that only made her body get hotter. Misao let out a soft whine as his fingers pinched one nipple. "Ya...hi..." she panted, trying to tell him to stop. Before she could go any further, his lips were against hers once more, passionate and forceful, silencing her protests in a muffled moan and pinching both nipples.

The young swordsman pulled back and smiled up at her as she stared back, surprised and amazed and...aroused? He lurched forward, and the girl reflexively closed her eyes. Yahiko kissed both eyelids, sending soft tingles through her.

Misao yelped in surprise as she felt the boy's lips on her nipple. She let out a long quiet moan, trying not to be too loud even though her body trembled violently. Every brush of Yahiko's tongue sent jolts of intensity through her.

That scream almost escaped her when he locked his lips down and began sucking on the tip.

Misao got a hand onto the boy's head, intending to shove him away, but the hand just lay there limply as he sucked away her resistance. Another soft whine escaped her when he switched over to her other nipple. "Yahi-kun..." she murmured, her fingers tightening in his hair, pulling him harder against her chest.

One of the wiry kid's arms slipped under her armpit and she felt his fingertips lightly brushing against the nape of her neck. The sensations seemed out of proportion with the light touch, and the girl was overwhelmed. Misao let out a long low cry, somehow keeping the presence of mind to keep things quiet.

A thin line of drool slipped from the corner of her mouth.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He wasn't supposed to do anything...he wasn't supposed to be this good!

Yahiko bit lightly on her nipple and she yelped. The boy pulled away from her sensitive nipples with his lips -- bringing his hands back around to caress them softly -- and then leaned up to kiss her passionately once more.

Once more, Misao felt herself responding to him, kissing him back, eyes closing.

This wasn't fair! She was supposed to be the one in control. What about her little..? Opening slowly, Misao's eyes narrowed.

Turning her head to escape that seductive kiss, Misao put her arms on Yahiko's shoulders and roughly shoved him, knocking him to his back on the futon. The kid was grinning smugly, in spite of his disappointment. Breathless, he asked her, "How did that feel, Misao-chan?"

The -chan was more challenging than affectionate, but Misao smiled at Yahiko. In answer, she reached down to stroke her "surprise," pleased to find that it was still smooth and slippery.

Yahiko finally noticed.

His eyes almost bugged out of his head and he slid a half foot back on the futon, causing Misao's grin to widen. She'd only planned to scare him...and he looked scared!

Seeing Yahiko in front of her, vulnerable, made the girl think while she stroked the wooden shaft. A slightly harder pull on it gave her a strong tingle from the knotted cord. _Well_, Misao thought hungrily, _nothing else went according to plan, right?_

She crawled forward on her knees, grabbing Yahiko's ankles before he could back further away. The mischievous young ninja smiled warmly at him. "You said '_any_ way,' Yahi-kun," she reminded him.

"This isn't what I..!"

"Too late!" Misao said with a grin, spreading his legs apart and lifting his hips. He shook his head furiously, but the girl experimentally pushed her hips forward, the slippery shaft sliding between his cheeks. She grinned, thrusting back and forth like that a few times to enjoy the feeling.

Still holding onto his hips, Misao smiled warmly down at the boy. He calmed a little, probably thinking this was all she was going to do. It could have been, too, but the teen wanted to feel what it was like, wanted to see how it felt to be on top. Of course, it wasn't like she'd ever been on bottom, either, but she still wanted to know!

Murmuring with the sensations of the device, Misao worked to line her hips up, placing the tip against the boy's opening. "No way!" Yahiko cried out, shaking his head as he immediately tried to pull away. She grabbed down hard on his hips, pulling him toward her while she moved her hips forward.

Yahiko, eyes still wide, let out a low groan and grit his teeth. One eye squinted shut and the other stared at her in disbelief. "Mmmm!" Misao moaned while Yahiko let out a sharp yelp, the slicked-up head of the tool finally slipping into him.

"Misao..!" The teen ignored him as waves of pleasure began radiating upward. Now that it was inside him, every movement seemed to have a stronger effect, the knotted cord sawing back and forth.

"Uhnnn, Yahi-kun," Misao whispered, rocking her hips rapidly back and forth, each push moving a little deeper inside him. Each fraction of an inch made him pant for breath. "This is...wow!"

Misao flipped her head so that her braid lay down over her chest and she smiled down at him. She moved her hands from his hips to his stomach, softly moving them up and down. Her hips took on kind of a rolling motion, pulling up and back and then coming around to push straight forward.

Yahiko lay back, arms sprawled out to the sides, panting quietly. Misao looked into his eyes, still seeing the same longing as before but with a lot more embarrassment. "Yahi-kun," she whispered softly, bending forward to plant a small kiss just over his bellybutton.

She rocked her hips one more time and paused, about halfway inside him. The teen giggled, realizing that at some point, "little" Yahiko had come back to attention. Seeing where her eyes were, the boy blushed furiously, starting to make an excuse. Misao just grinned.

The teen wiggled her hips slightly. "Mmmm," she moaned, hands rubbing from his stomach up to his chest. "Do you want more, Yahi-kun?" she teased, pulling in and out slightly, but not moving any deeper.

The boy, embarrassed, looked away without answering.

Misao smiled at him, bending lower over his body. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked in a playful whisper. Her tone wasn't teasing this time. Hesitantly, Yahiko shook his head.

An evil part of her wanted to taunt him until he begged for it, wanted to make him ask for more. That was only a small part of her, though. Instead, she stretched forward to kiss him softly as she began moving her hips forward, pushing straight in slowly.

Yahiko took the girl by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, kissing her harder.

It was an amazing feeling for the teen. With each small thrust, she could feel waves of pleasure rolling into her from the tense cord. At the same time, she could feel Yahiko's grunts in her mouth, like some weird circle of excitement.

The teen moaned softly as the subtle vibrations spread through her. Her thighs pressed fully up against Yahiko's, and she broke the kiss to look into his eyes. He looked dazed, but still longing. "I'm all the way in, Yahi-kun," she told him quietly.

Yahiko immediately looked between them, where their hips were fused together, his legs wrapped around her waist. He almost looked humiliated at the thought of what she was doing to him, at the thought that he was enjoying it. Misao licked his lips softly and then kissed him again, letting him know it was ok with her!

Misao was panting quietly. It was like the ero novel she had read, where she'd tried to imagine what it would be like to be with Aoshi-sama. She'd tried to imagine what it would be like as she shivered under the mercy of his sensual caresses, tried to imagine what it would be like to be taken by him.

It was like that, except in reverse!

"Um... Misao..?" Yahiko whispered after she pulled her lips away.

"Mmm..?" she murmured as she wiggled her hips around, enjoying the feel of his body under her.

"Are you... done now..?" he asked timidly.

Misao flashed a grin at him. "Of course not, silly!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

The teen reached under his knees, lifting them up and forward, ignoring his surprised protest. "What are you..?"

"Just don't scream like a girl, ok?" Misao told him, already breathing harder in anticipation. The girl was dripping! She pulled her hips back slowly, letting out a low murmur of pleasure at the sensation. Yahiko just gasped at the abrupt change, his legs twitching. She couldn't keep playing like this.

Misao stopped with just the tip inside and then pushed back into him. Yahiko let out a low moan of relief as she slid back into him, but then she pulled back again, moving faster. Her entire body felt like it was going to overflow.

Yahiko yelped as Misao pounded roughly into him. "Misao..!" he cried out in protest, cut off by a sharp gasp. Misao ignored it, moving faster back and forth, the friction against her opening driving her crazy! The teen began pumping furiously into Yahiko, moaning loudly.

Yahiko grunted with each thrust, panting desperately as he managed to get out snippets of words. "Uhnn... Yahi-kun..." Misao whined. She pushed his knees further back as her hips slammed into him again and again.

"Mi... uh.. I.. Mis... ao..!" Yahiko gasped out. "I... ugh.. I'm..!" He whimpered as the girl continued her furious pounding. The boy gasped sharply and arched his back, his mouth cracking wide in a soundless yell. Misao thrust in to the hilt and gooey white strings erupted between the two.

The thin seed splashed on her belly and then on his, sending the girl into a crescendo. Breathing hard, she roughly pistoned in and out of the boy, pulling out only inches each time, the fires building hotter inside her as the knotted cord played roughly against her sensitive little bump.

Harder...faster...rougher...nearer...closer..._almost_..! _There_!

Misao slammed hard into Yahiko. Her whole body began twitching violently as the intense force of her first real climax crashed through her. She moaned loudly, incoherently, whimpering almost. The girl gave one last small thrust and then collapsed forward onto Yahiko, letting his legs fall down around her sides.

The two panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Misao's eyes drifted closed as she basked in the sweet afterglow. She gave a quiet sigh, her face laying against Yahiko's chest. She would have been content to fall asleep like that.

Would have been... if it weren't for the cooled goo spread between them. Misao slowly lifted herself up, flashing Yahiko a tired smile. Gingerly, the girl backed up on her knees, listening to the slight hiss of pain from the boy as she finally removed the tool from his sore bottom. He sighed with relief as the head finally popped out.

Misao quickly unbuckled the belts that had tied the toy to her, untying the knotted cord that still . She was surprised to see red marks under the straps, from how vigorously she'd been using it. The girl was also surprised, but relieved, not to see any red on the shaft itself after getting so carried away. Casually, Misao tossed the apparatus aside along with her soaked underwear and tiredly crawling up next to Yahiko. Just as tired, the boy turned his head toward her and smiled.

The teen grabbed the edge of the sheet under him and pulled hard, yanking it right out from under the boy. Yahiko rolled back toward her and started to say something, but she snuggled up next to him, pulling the sheet over them.

Misao wasn't sure what to think. This certainly hadn't been the make-him-forget-about-me event she had planned. She still loved Aoshi-sama, too, but...

"Misao..?" Yahiko asked quietly, turning to look over his shoulder at her.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly against her as she closed her eyes. Her tiny breasts mashed against his back and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Yahi-kun," she whispered back quietly, fondly. "I can't wait to see how you grow up."

As he lay there puzzling over what she meant, the candle gave its final dying flickers and Misao kissed his cheek.


End file.
